


I’m always by your side

by greeneyess



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Fluff, Kids, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyess/pseuds/greeneyess
Summary: Casey is worried about his little girl and he wants to support her.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	I’m always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, hello again everyone. 18 more days until the return of #OneChicago :)  
> First thanks for 50+ kudos on my last work, it really made me happy :D and almost 1k hits! Amazing!  
> So I had this idea and I just wanted to share it with you guys. It’s Brettsey ONE SHOT story and they're a married couple with kids, hope you guys like it. ;)  
> Happy reading!

Casey was injured on a call a few weeks ago. Since that he was home and still wasn’t clear for duty. It really bothered him, but he was also happy that he was able to spend some more time with his kids. He was always on long shifts and he missed his kids every day, but at least he had his wife by his side all the time. So this staying at home all day thing had some good sides too.

It was time for him to pick the twins from their school. They had two little girls and they were twins. Lexi and Emma. They were the sweetest little five years old girls with blonde hair. Everybody at 51 loved them. They looked the same but they were completely different. Emma was more like Matt, they had the same personality and she always kept everything inside her, just like her dad, while Lexi was completely different, she would just say what’s on her mind without thinking. They weren’t sure where she got that from.

He was waiting for his little girls in front of their school. He heard the bells and in a minute the school yard was full of little kids running to their parents. Soon enough he spotted his daughters. Lexi was running toward him into a hug as usually while Emma was walking behind her really slowly. It was weird for Matt, because they loved running toward him from school and jumping right into his arms. He realized that something was wrong with his little girl.

Lexi jumped in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck and gave him a big kiss on his cheek as usually but this time he missed the kiss on his other cheek from his other daughter.

“Hi daddy.” Lexi said with a big smile and that smile always reminded him of Sylvie.

“Hi honey, how was your day?” He said and kissed her on the cheek.

“As every day daddy, we didn’t have much time to play, we just had to work something and read.” Lexi said and rolled her eyes, she wasn’t a big fan of school.

Matt smiled and put her on the ground and looked at Emma. “What about you Emm, did you have fun today? You’re gonna give your dad a kiss?” He asked.

“It was fine I guess.” Emma said quietly and kissed her dad quick on the cheek and she climbed into the truck.

“OK, how about we go and get some ice cream before we go home, it’s a nice day?” Matt asked his girls as they were sitting behind him.

“Yes, please.” Lexi said with a big smile.

* * *

They got home and Emma was still in a bad mood, even ice cream didn’t cheer her up. Matt started to be worried now.

“So girls, did something happen in the school? Why are you so sad Emm? Usually we can’t make you stop talking about your day.” He joked as he tried to put a smile on her face, the one she also got from her mother. But nothing.

“We had to talk about our future. What we would like to be when we grow up.” Lexi finally said from the kitchen. “That’s why she is so sad.”

Matt didn’t understand why she would be so sad about it, they were just little kids, they had plenty of time thinking about their future.

“Soo, what did you girls say?” He asked curiously.

“I said I want to be Andy’s girlfriend and everybody laughed.” Lexi said smiling.  
Andy was Kelly’s and Stella’s son, who was just one year older than twins. Ever since the first time Lexi saw him she had a huge crush on him, of course it was just kids business. Everybody knew it. It was cute.

Matt laughed at his five year old daughter. “Of course you said it. And what about you Emm, what did you say?”

“I said I want to be a firefighter like my dad.” Emma said as she was looking at her feets.

Matt always knew that Emma was just like him. When he was little too all he could think about where firefighters and all the amazing jobs they do, and he wasn’t surprised that his daughter wanted that too and she loved all the stories about his job. Of course he was scared by the idea that she could one day be the one who is gonna run into burning buildings to save other people. But she was just a little girl, she could change her mind when she grew up he thought.

“Well that’s great honey, why are you so sad about it?” Matt asked as he ran his hand over her blonde hair.

“All the boys laughed at me and even some girls. They said that I’m just a girl and I can’t be a firefighter. Is that true daddy, I can’t be a firefighter one day?” She asked and almost let her tears out.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. “Of course it’s not true, just because you're a girl doesn’t mean you can’t be a firefighter. Just look at auntie Stella, she is a great firefighter Lieutenant. And there are a lot of women who are great firefighters, and one day I know you’ll be a great one too. Aren’t you my daughter?” He asked as he looked at her smiling.

“You really think so daddy?” She asked with a little smile.

“I know so. You can be anything you want as long as you believe in yourself. And you’ll always have my support no matter what and your mom’s support.” Matt said and kissed her again. “Don’t let anyone tell you what you can or can’t. You’re Casey, you can do anything if you truly want.”

“And I’ll have Lexi’s support.” She said softly. “When they laughed at me, she told them to stop and that they were mean to me.”

Yes they were different and they could fight about everything and nothing, but at the end of the day they always had each other's back. They had that special bond between twins since day one.

He hugged her even more tightly in his chest. “Of course she will support you, she is your twin sister. You should always have each other's back.”

“I’m jealous, I want a hug too.” Lexi said and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Get over here.” Matt yelled and she ran into a hug.

Now he was the happiest in the world. He was hugging his little girls and nothing could be better than this.

“Well isn’t this the most beautiful moment between dad and his little girls?”

He heard the voice of his wife and he turned his head toward her. Girls immediately ran toward their mother and hugged her.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asked, smiling at her.

“Long enough to see once again that you’re the best father in the world. I realized again how lucky are we to have you in our lives.” Sylvie said, smiling at him softly.

“I’m the lucky one.” Matt said as he came closer to her and he put a soft kiss on her lips. “How was the shift?” He asked.

“As usual, boring without you.” She said with a smirk. “I miss you there, you know?”

“I know, and I miss my job too and you of course.” He said smiling at her.

“So our little Emm wants to be a firefighter huh? Like her daddy?” Sylvie asked, raising a brow at Matt. “I guess then, like father, like daughter huh?”

“Yeah, looks like that. I'll be glad if she replaces me one day.” He said smiling at his wife.

“Well we’ll see, they have plenty of time to decide what they want.” Sylvie said smiling at her little girls.

“Well I think Lex already made up her mind.” He said laughing.

“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.

“Well when the teacher asked her what she wants to be, she said that she will be Andy’s girlfriend.” Matt said, still laughing about that.

“Oh my God, that is so Lexi.” Sylvie said laughing too.

* * *

20 YEARS LATER

It was a nice sunny day in Chicago. It was the day when Emma finally finished her firefighter training and all the Candidates were getting their badges at this little ceremony. Matt was a battalion Chief now and he was so proud of his daughter. Well both of his daughters. Lexi somehow decided that she wanted to be a doctor, so she was at med school and she was preparing for her career. Her wish also came true, Andy and Lexi were dating since high school, and they were truly in love. Everyone could see it. Andy just finished his firefighter training last year. He was a Candidate at 51. He was just like his father, pretty great at his job.

Matt looked at Emma and remembered that day when she told him for the first time that she wanted to be a firefighter. It felt like it was yesterday, she was just five years old. And there she was now, 20 years later a firefighter. He was still worried of course, because he knew how this job can be dangerous. But he knew his daughter pretty well, he knew that she can take care of herself, she learned that from her mother and from him, all of his kids did. Besides she was his daughter, she is gonna be great at this. He was so proud of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enyojed this one shot.  
> Comment what you think about it and feel free to leave some kudos too, it really gives more inspiration. ;)
> 
> greeneyess


End file.
